


Sweat on Skin

by kijikun



Series: Binding Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a demi-god in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre-series. Loki of course is Gabriel.

John runs his hand down Loki's back. Sweat is cooling on the Trickster's skin. John's still surprised Loki sweats. That his breath goes uneven when John touches him. That he sleeps.

The dark leather cord is stark against Loki's pale skin and John plays with it. He tugs it back, tightening it slightly around Loki's throat.

Because he can.

This powerful creature is his in more ways than one. Maybe that's wrong but Loki came to him first.

"It itches," Loki mumbles into John's skin.

John lets the cord go. "Nice try."

Loki rolls off John onto his back. "Just saying." He sprawls out taking up almost all of the full sized bed.

John props himself up on his elbow and looks his fill. Loki doesn't wear the kind of body many would find attractive but John likes it. Likes that Loki's body is as different from Mary as it can be.

"You look hot when you think," Loki chuckles. He scratches his belly. "Do it more often."

"Ass," John grumbles without much venom.

Loki grins, wild, devil may care. "Good thing you like my ass."

John raises up and leans over Loki. Biting the pagan god's lower lip John slips a hand down to squeeze his meaty backside. "It is a fine ass."

"Yours isn't half bad either," Loki tells him, sliding his own hand down over John's. Clever fingers trail down the clef brushing where John's still slick and swollen.

"Shit," John hisses unable to control the jerk of his hips.

Loki's teeth drag up John's throat, pausing to tug at the cord John wears. "Think you can go again, Johnny?"

The finger circles John's hole.

He doesn't think he can. He's got a hunt in the morning. He's already sore. He's sure there's no way in hell he's going to get hard again.

John tilts his head back for Loki's teeth and he doesn't say no.


End file.
